


Don't Come Late

by leiascully



Series: Gratuitously Sexy [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bossy Alec Hardison, Doggy Style, Domestic smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: It's Hardison's turn to plan date night (and by date night, they mean sex).
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Gratuitously Sexy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834363
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	Don't Come Late

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S5ish  
> A/N: I did too much research on threesomes and now I have to write a ton of stories with all this knowledge.  
> Disclaimer: No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"You're late," Hardison said as the door opened and Eliot came in. He didn't stop fucking Parker, who was on her hands and knees on the bed. 

"Hey, handsome," she said, craning her head to look at Eliot. Her breath came in puffs as Hardison thrust into her. Hardison watched her breasts bounce in rhythm with the motion of his hips. Goddamn, his life was good. 

"You started without me," Eliot complained. He shrugged out of his jacket.

Hardison kept moving. Parker felt too damn good around him. "I told you we would." 

"I got held up," Eliot said, peeling out of his henley. 

"Literally?" Parker asked.

Eliot shook his head as he kicked his shoes off. "Not this time." 

Hardison looked down at the smooth span of Parker's back. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. Make her come before I finish and I'll fuck you." 

"That's a pretty good deal," Parker said. "Mmm."

"Yeah, it is," Eliot said. 

"This is why we work so well together," Parker said. "Cooperation."

"Yeah, well, it's a limited time offer," Hardison said, rubbing his hands over Parker's ass. "Because let me tell you, this feels pretty damn good."

"Yeah, it does," Parker agreed dreamily. She ground her ass back against Hardison's hips and Hardison had to bite his lip. God, she felt good. 

"I'm on it," Eliot said. He let his jeans fall to the floor. 

"Kiss me first," Hardison demanded.

"You're just tryin' to distract me," Eliot growled, but he came and tipped his face up for a kiss anyway, pushing roughly up into Hardison's mouth, all tongue and teeth. Hardison leaned into him. When Eliot broke away, his eyes were bright and wide. 

"Get to work," Hardison told him in a low voice, and Eliot grunted. He crawled onto the bed from the other side and wriggled his way under Parker. Hardison could tell when Eliot's tongue found Parker's clit, because her hips jerked and she gasped.

"Ah, God," Eliot said. "I'm getting old." His arm waved across the bed under Parker. "Parker, pass me that wedge pillow."

Parker leaned forward, sliding almost off Hardison's cock, and dragged the pillow across the bed, shoving it back to Eliot. She sank slowly backwards, looking up at Hardison with a smirk on her face, and he let her see the satisfaction in his. She was so damn slick for him, hot and wet and tight, and he loved her so damn much. Underneath her, Eliot arranged himself on the pillow, propping his head up so that he could reach Parker more easily. She gasped again, a little squeak, and dropped from her hands to her elbows, leaning over Eliot. Hardison groaned as she got even tighter around him as her hips tilted. Hardison's cock twitched as he watched rub her cheek against Eliot's hard on, lipping at it through the fabric. 

"Don't get him too riled up yet, baby," he told her. "Maybe if he does a good job for you, he can have a treat."

"You're bossy today," she told him. "I kinda like it." 

"I told him not to be late," Hardison said. "And he can't talk with his mouth full."

Eliot grumbled between Parker's legs.

"Maybe you should tease him a little," Hardison said, "if he's going to get all sulky about it."

"Ahhhh," Parker sighed, Eliot's tongue clearly having an effect from the way she was shivering. "Yeah, that sounds good." She nuzzled at Eliot's cock.

"Eliot, baby, would you mind playing with her tits for me?" Hardison asked. "I can't exactly reach and I think you need to move this along if you want to have any chance of getting fucked today." 

Another groan from under Parker, and then Hardison could see Eliot's hands reaching for Parker's breasts, cupping them roughly. Parker moaned. Hardison closed his eyes and thought of numbers, of comics merch, of anything that would slow him down a little, because the sight of his man giving his woman everything else she wanted was too much for him. Even if he came first, they'd find a way to fuck Eliot — Parker had just learned about pegging and he was sure she'd be willing to step in — but he wanted to fuck Eliot himself. He wrote some code in his head. Parker squirmed and squealed on his cock and he knew that particular vibrato: Eliot was sucking on her clit as his tongue worked her over. Hardison thought about violin finger positions and the smell of rosin. And then, thank god, Parker was coming, shaking around him and gasping into Eliot's stomach. Hardison gritted his teeth against the urge to lose himself in the heat of her. He pulled out instead, let her collapse onto Eliot, who looked up at Hardison with a glossy shit-eating grin.

"Hey," he said. "Looks like I win."

"Oh, you think you're good, don't you?" Hardison said. "I would have said slick, but that's kind of obvious right now." He gestured to his mouth.

"I know I'm good," Eliot told him. "And slick. Parker?" He patted her ass with one hand. "Tell him."

"He's damn good," Parker said into Eliot's hip, and then rolled off him. "Please fuck him really well. He deserves it." 

"Why don't you take off the rest of his clothes and make sure he's nice and hard while I find the lube?" Hardison said. Parker rolled back over and wrestled Eliot out of his boxers, her mouth finding his cock almost before Hardison could turn away. The lube was exactly where he'd left it. He dug in the drawer for a glove and pulled it on. Better safe than sorry, and it was easier than trying to wash the lube off later. He turned back to the bed, where Parker had Eliot on his back with his hand tangled in her ponytail. 

"Thank you, Parker," Hardison said, and Parker slowly let Eliot's cock slide out of her mouth. Hardison picked up the wedge pillow and tapped Eliot's leg. Eliot lifted his hips and let Hardison slide the pillow underneath him. Hardison held up his hand and dripped lube onto his gloved fingers, letting Eliot watch. There was more lube for Eliot's ass, strategically applied to make Eliot wriggle as it oozed. Hardison circled Eliot's asshole with his fingertips, pressing gently to make Eliot hiss through his teeth. 

"Seems like you were really motivated," Hardison said to Eliot. "Like maybe you really want to get fucked. Like maybe it's all you were thinking about today."

"I bet he thought about it a lot," Parker said. She was lying next to Eliot, tracing little patterns on his chest with her fingernails. "I know I was thinking about it all day."

"You should have seen her when we got started," Hardison said. "Crawled onto my lap and almost soaked my jeans. Too bad you were late." He pushed one finger gently into Eliot and Eliot whimpered. His cock twitched and so did Hardison's. 

"Don't worry, I was thinking about you too," Parker stage whispered to Eliot. 

"I appreciate that," he stage whispered back and turned his head for a kiss. Parker kissed him with sloppy, open-mouthed enthusiasm, and Hardison couldn't help smiling at them. He ducked his head and focused on opening Eliot up, helping him relax. His cock ached, eager to be deep inside Eliot. He used more lube, added another finger, pushed slowly into Eliot. 

"I can take it," Eliot said. "You don't have to go so slow."

"Maybe I like taking my time," Hardison said. "Like certain other people." 

Eliot groaned. "Please," he said to Hardison, "I came as fast as I could."

"Mmm, me too," Parker said, looking smug. She looked at Hardison. "Be nice to him. I'm sure he didn't mean to be late."

"So you think I should just go ahead and fuck him?" Hardison asked her. More lube, a third finger. Eliot was almost open enough. 

"I second that," Eliot said quickly. 

"This is not a sexy committee," Hardison said. "There's no need for parliamentary procedure." He worked his fingers inside Eliot, thrusting carefully, reaching for Eliot's prostate. Eliot groaned like Hardison was touching his soul and arched his back a little, and that was it. Hardison couldn't take it anymore.

"Scoot," he told Eliot. "All the way on the bed." There was already a towel laid down just in case. Eliot lifted his hips again as Hardison drew his fingers out. Hardison pulled off the glove and tossed it in the trash as Eliot shifted backward. Hardison crawled onto the bed, his knees splayed wide, and positioned himself between Eliot's spread legs. He dripped a little more lube onto his latex-clad cock. 

"You ready?" he asked Eliot.

"Goddammit, Hardison," Eliot said, "just fuck me already." 

"Ask and ye shall receive," Hardison said, and guided himself in. "Oh, fuck." 

"Yeah," Eliot said, shifting his hips a little. "That's what I wanted." 

Parker trailed her fingers up and down Eliot's cock as Hardison started to thrust. "You look so pretty," she told Eliot. "I mean, both of you do. But I like to see the look on your face when he's in you." 

"We could put a mirror on the ceiling," Hardison offered. "He could see it too." Goddamn, Eliot was tight around him, even after all the work he'd done. He looked down at Eliot, whose eyes were half-closed in bliss, and his heart thumped. Hardison hadn't ever expected anything like this to happen in his life. He was just so damn grateful every single day to share his heart with them. He was sure Eliot had gone through some shit, letting go of parts of the way he was raised, parts of the man's man he'd chosen to be, to be with Hardison, to share Parker's love with Hardison, to lie here and ask Hardison to fuck him, but here he was, flat on his back, looking back up at Hardison with that sweet loving smile. 

"Hey," Hardison said to him.

Eliot grinned. "Hey."

"I just really fucking love you," Hardison told him. "You know that, right."

"Yeah," Eliot said. "I really do." 

"Good," Hardison said. "Just checking. Parker, you too." 

"Duh," she said. 

"Had to make sure you knew," he told her. He thrust into Eliot, feeling that familiar sweet heat building inside him. "Goddamn, you feel good."

"Likewise," Eliot said. He pushed his hair off his forehead and gazed up at Hardison. "Ah, yeah, right there." He rocked his hips a little as Hardison pushed into him. Hardison thrust deliberately in the same spot, short sharp movements that made Eliot groan. 

"Does he feel like me?" Parker asked.

"Sort of," Hardison told her. "Mostly he feels like him." Eliot was tighter around him, less accommodating, less slippery. Hardison liked the slight drag of Eliot around him, as if Eliot was always making the effort to hold him close. He liked the conscious work the two of them had to put into preparing to be fucked, the deliberate steps it took to ease the way. He loved the way he filled Eliot up; he loved the way Eliot filled him up; he loved that it was never the easiest option and they made it happen anyway. Fucking Parker was equally incredible but comparatively simpler. He loved that Eliot chose him, that they chose each other, even when it wasn't convenient. 

"Can I touch him?" Parker asked, watching Eliot raptly.

"Touch him, taste him, whatever you want," Hardison told her. 

"Taste me," Eliot said quickly. "God, Parker, yes." 

Parker grinned and licked her lips. She took Eliot's cock in hand and licked at it for a moment before taking it in her mouth. Eliot swore and reached for her breasts like he was anchoring himself with the softness of her skin and the quiet way she moaned around him. Heat flooded up through Hardison's body. He bit his lip, trying to keep a steady rhythm, but the sight of Parker sucking Eliot's cock made him want to plunge into Eliot over and over until all three of them were shouting, undone. He was teetering toward that edge himself. He could feel the tension building in his thighs and under his balls. The way that Eliot shivered and yelped every time Hardison's cock nudged his prostate only drove him on. He looked over Parker's bobbing head to Eliot.

"Do what you need to do, sweetheart," Eliot said in a raspy voice. "I know you're close." 

"Eliot, touch me," Parker demanded, and then descended on him again.

"I am close," Hardison said. "Are you?"

"Fuck yes," Eliot said, his fingers between Parker's legs. "Ah, God, yes. Do it, Hardison." 

"I'm the boss today," Hardison reminded him, but he thrust faster. God, Eliot was all around him and Parker was right in front of him and they were everything he'd never quite known he needed. His hips were starting to hurt from the way his legs were braced but it was nothing compared to the pleasure surging through him, sizzling along his nerves like he'd plugged into a connection with more bandwidth than he could dream of. It was more than his body could handle and he was coming, still pumping into Eliot, one hand on the back of Parker's neck and he didn't know when he'd put it there. He was calling out their names. He was nothing but sensation, pure data streaming through the universe. And then he was himself again, folded over gasping against Eliot's knees while Eliot cried out and tried not to buck into Parker's mouth. And Parker was groaning too, with Eliot's fingers inside her, and Hardison reached for her clit as she pinned Eliot down and made him come apart. Eliot's fingers stalled and stuttered, but Hardison's kept going. Parker let Eliot's cock slide out of her mouth. Her back arched as she turned over, opening herself to Hardison's touch. Eliot started to catch his breath and then his fingers were moving again, and together they touched Parker until her encouragement was just wordless cries, dots and dashes like Morse code, and she was shaking in their arms. 

Hardison pulled out of Eliot carefully, holding the condom tight. He was half-soft, losing steam. It had been a hell of a time. Eliot and Parker looked equally boneless, cuddling up to each other on the bed. 

"I realize this is not going to teach you any kind of lesson about being punctual," Hardison said. He cleaned himself up carefully with a wipe and tossed it and the condom in the trash.

"Definitely not," Eliot said, grinning. 

"Maybe next time he's late when it's your turn to pick, he has to watch," Parker said muzzily into Eliot's chest. 

"Now that is a good idea," Hardison said, pointing at her. He swiveled to Eliot, shaking his finger in emphasis. "This is why she's the brains of this operation."

"What, because you couldn't even consider the idea of not fucking me?" Eliot teased. "Smartest man I know and he can't come up with 'don't give him what he wants'." 

"Not my fault if I look at you and my brains get a little scrambled," Hardison grumbled. He tossed a wet wipe onto Eliot's belly. Eliot didn't flinch, which was predictable but disappointing. "You're a mess."

"Yeah, well, somebody rode me hard and put me away wet," Eliot said.

"Me too," Parker said, holding her hand out for a wipe. "Very hard. Very wet." 

"Thank you," Hardison said. "I'm very proud of myself." He stretched out next to Eliot. 

"You should be," Parker said in a dreamy voice as she and Eliot wiped themselves down. 

"I only have one question left," Hardison said.

"What," Eliot grumbled.

Hardison snuggled up closer and smiled at him. "What's for dinner?"

"Whatever damn food you go order from the kitchen of the restaurant we own," Eliot told him. "I can't cook for you. I can't even stand up right now." 

"I hear that," Hardison said solemnly. "But also I'm thinking breakfast for dinner and we don't serve that."

"Mmm, that bacon with all the maple syrup and brown sugar on it," Parker said. "And pancakes."

"I'm not making you that," Eliot told her. "You'll be up all night, and that means you'll keep me up all night."

She pouted at him. "I thought you liked that."

"It's still Hardison's turn," he said. "Who knows what he'll talk us into?"

"Only good things, baby, only good things," Hardison assured them. "Pancakes. Eggs. Or maybe biscuits and gravy. You make damn good biscuits." 

"Pancakes are faster," Eliot said.

"Pancakes it is," Hardison said. "But you have to do the bacon. It's just so good." 

"Maybe I do the bacon, maybe I get to call the shots tonight," Eliot suggested.

"No sex bargains," Parker said. "Wait your turn. But you can pick the movie."

"Done," Eliot said, and shook her hand. He leaned over and kissed her neck until she squealed with laughter. He crooked his finger at Hardison. "C'mere." 

"Still bossy," Hardison complained, but he rolled closer and kissed Eliot anyway. "But I'll forgive you for pancakes and bacon. And eggs. Scrambled. With cheese. Like they do at Waffle House. I bet you can make it just as good as Waffle House."

Eliot scoffed. "It'll be better than Waffle House."

"I don't know," Parker said. "Waffle House has chocolate chips."

Eliot stared up at the ceiling. "Are you sure this isn't some kind of punishment? You're gonna compare my food to Waffle House?"

"Can't even give my man a compliment," Hardison said. "Maybe the highest compliment."

"I'm not giving him a compliment," Parker said. "Not unless there are chocolate chips."

"You'll get your damn chocolate," Eliot growled. 

Parker lifted her hand over Eliot's chest and Hardison gave her a high five. 

"Just wait until it's my turn," Eliot grumbled. "You're gonna have the times of your damn lives. And then we're gonna order delivery, and nobody's gonna have to get up and cook any kind of bacon."

"Looking forward to it," Hardison said.

"But first, bacon," Parker insisted, and Eliot pulled her on top of both of them and kissed her until she stopped talking. 

Eventually there were clothes, pancakes, and bacon, and scrambled eggs with cheese, and they watched _Die Hard_ and made out on the couch. Hardison nodded to himself in satisfaction, watching Eliot pull Parker into his lap. Taking turns planning date night had been a hell of a good idea. He already had some inspiration for the next one. It would require just the kind of research he liked best. He had better things to do at the moment, though. 

"Hey, make room," he said, and joined them.


End file.
